


Sperandarum substantia rerum

by pinkplumcake



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkplumcake/pseuds/pinkplumcake
Summary: La pelle di Lorenzo è morbida, lucida e un po’ sudata, come le statue che ornano il cortile di casa Medici, come quei modelli che riempiono le botteghe degli artisti a Firenze, come i sogni che tormentano da anni le notti di Francesco.





	Sperandarum substantia rerum

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt _storia ciclica_ @ [COWT #9](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week7/), [maridichallenge](http://www.landedifandom.net/).  
> Il titolo è latino per _Certezza di cose che si sperano_ (thanks @ [Will](https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p)) dalla Lettera agli Ebrei 11,1.

Francesco poggia le labbra contro il boccale, bagnandosi le labbra con un po’ di vino.  
Appoggia la schiena contro il muro freddo. Sente la testa pesante, si passa una mano sul visto, e poi ricomincia da capo, e ancora, e ancora… Ha perso il conto di quanto tempo abbia trascorso in questa locanda quasi dimenticata dal resto di Firenze.

“Francesco,” sente sussurrare mentre qualcuno si siede davanti a lui, e Francesco non ha nemmeno bisogno di alzare lo sguardo per sapere chi sia.  
La voce di Lorenzo è calda e morbida come il vento estivo che soffia sulla città e, se tutto il vino che ha bevuto non gli farà rivoltare lo stomaco, di sicuro lo farà sentire pronunciare il suo nome in quel modo.  
“Mi stavi cercando?” domanda, la voce che esita un istante mentre i suoi occhi fissano una briciola di pane, o la parte scheggiata del tavolo chiaro, o qualunque altra cosa.  
Lorenzo annuisce piano, si passa una mano tra i capelli un po’ disordinati e assaggia ogni parola sulla lingua prima di pronunciarla. “Avevo bisogno di parlarti, ma nessuno alla banca dei Pazzi sapeva dove ti trovavi. Nemmeno Novella.”

Francesco esita, si bagna di nuovo le labbra con il vino, e cerca di inghiottire con lui anche ogni risposta pungente che potrebbe sfuggirgli dalla bocca.  
“Ora mi hai trovato.”  
Vede Lorenzo esitare ancora, forse anche lui con risposte scortesi sulla punta della lingua e non abbastanza coraggio da pronunciarle, non abbastanza voglia di combattere le proprie battaglie. Ma no, quella è la natura di Francesco, non di Lorenzo.  
Lorenzo è un’altra persona, Lorenzo è genuinamente preoccupato per lui.  
“Posso sedermi?”  
Francesco alza le spalle e Lorenzo sorride. I suoi occhi blu esitano solo un istante, e poi si alza in piedi, facendo segno all’oste di portare un altro boccale di vino al loro tavolo.

“Di che cosa volevi parlarmi?” domanda Francesco, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.  
“Non c’eri questa mattina alla Signoria.”  
“Avevi bisogno del mio voto?”  
Lorenzo scuote la testa, si bagna le labbra con un sorso di vino e poi cerca lo sguardo di Francesco. “Avevo bisogno della tua opinione.”  
“Non sono l’unico responsabile della banca. Avresti potuto chiedere a Jacopo.”  
Lorenzo gli sorride divertito, come se Francesco avesse appena raccontato una storia divertente. “Sappiamo tutti e due quale sarebbe stata la sua risposta.”

Francesco si chiede perché il pensiero di Lorenzo che lo cerca per avere consigli non riempia il petto di rispetto ma solo di confusione, di timori.  
Nella sua mente c’è la voce di Jacopo e l’immagine di una catena che si spezza perché il suo anello più piccolo e fragile si è fidato troppo, ha permesso di venire piegato.  
“Forse sarebbe stata la risposta giusta,” sussurra piano. Una parte di lui vorrebbe comunque che Lorenzo, che tutta la locanda ed il mondo intero, lo sentissero mentre cerca ancora di sollevare dubbi, di non fidarsi e non cadere, ma l’altra parte, quella che conserva con se da quando è bambino, se ne vergogna profondamente.

Lorenzo si passa una mano tra i capelli, mentre un sospiro stanco gli sfugge dalle labbra.  
“A volte con te ho l’impressione di essere un cavallo che prova a correre lontano e non si accorge delle briglie che lo fermano.”  
“Io non-“ Francesco appoggia il bicchiere un istante per incontrare il suo sguardo, senza sapere che cosa dirgli.  
Lorenzo scuote la testa, beve e poi sorride. “Hai sempre cercato la sincerità da me, no?” gli sussurra, le parole ovattate dal metallo del calice, e dalle labbra di Francesco sfugge un sorriso. “C’è un motivo se te ne stai seduto a questo tavolo da solo, senza che nessuno della tua famiglia sappia dove sei e con solo il vino a farti compagnia?”  
Francesco alza le spalle. “Festeggio.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Te.” Un angolo della bocca di Francesco si alza piano, in un sorriso un po’ storto. “Ormai il Consiglio dei Priori è finito. La tua proposta è passata anche senza il mio voto.”  
Lorenzo scuote piano la testa. “Non è solo per quello che avrei voluto la tua presenza questo pomeriggio.”  
“Lo so,” Francesco sospira piano. Perché lui è così, troppo intelligente e troppo onesto per mentirgli; Lorenzo lo conosce troppo bene per non sapere che Francesco gli credeva, che l’ha sempre fatto. “Brindi con me?”

Lorenzo gli porge il bicchiere. “Alla grandezza di Firenze” dice con un sorriso, senza esitare, alzando il bicchiere sopra la testa.  
Francesco annuisce e per un istante, ingenuo come sempre, sta davvero pensando alla visione di Lorenzo. Si vede accanto a lui mentre la realizzano, insieme, come desiderava da quando ne aveva memoria.  
Ma Francesco non è come lui, i dubbi e le incertezze gli riempiono la mente come in un teatro affollato, voci e ripensamenti che a volte non suonano come la sua voce ma che ormai ripete a memoria, in grado di anticipare il futuro più terribile e deriderlo perchè ancora non ha imparato che queste storie esistono solo tra le pagine dei vecchi libri.

“A te, Lorenzo il Magnifico,” esclama più forte delle risate che provengono dagli altri tavoli.  
Beve veloce, inghiottendo il vino insieme a tutti i pensieri che gli sono scivolati sulla lingua. Pensa a suo zio, al palazzo in cui vive che nonostante le lanterne e i dipinti alle pareti, sembra sempre freddo quando torna a casa. Pensa anche a Novella, bellissima con i suoi ricci che le incorniciano il viso, e al modo in cui a volte si muove in quei corridoi, quando passano davanti alle stanze vuote di suo fratello, a come sembra cercare parole che non esistono, modi per affrontare il discorso che grava tra di loro pesante come un macigno.

Lorenzo non risponde, preferisce assaporare il vino, rimanere in silenzio mentre per l’ennesima volta Francesco scopre il fianco davanti a lui. Prima o poi però, Francesco ne è certo, la pugnalata arriverà.  
“E’ tempo di tornare a casa,” dice alla fine, appoggiando il calice sul legno scheggiato del tavolo. “Ti riaccompagno.”  
Francesco scuote la testa. Forse è colpa del vino, o forse della sua natura che non riesce a sconfiggere. “Non posso tornare a casa," mormora, afferrandogli il braccio per trattenerlo vicino. “Non voglio fare preoccupare Novella,” o raccontargli bugie sul perché abbia passato il pomeriggio a bere da solo in una locanda in centro. O dirle la verità, spiegarle che lo ha fatto perché è felice. Dirle che non puo’ fidarsi della felicità perché ti abbraccia stretto aspettando il momento migliore per colpirti con la spada. “Non posso tornare a casa.”

Lorenzo lo guarda, scrutandolo in viso. Esita qualche istante e lancia uno sguardo alla sala che li circonda, aspetta che Francesco dica qualcosa, ma lui non riesce nemmeno ad alzare il viso.  
“Va bene,” sussurra alla fine. “Vado a chiedere al locandiere se ci sono camere libere.”

***

La stanza è piccola, le assi del pavimento cigolano sotto gli stivali di Francesco, e le finestre sono sporche e talmente polverose da rendere il vetro color ocra.  
Lorenzo si siede accanto al letto. Osserva mentre Francesco si toglie il mantello e lo lascia cadere tra i lenzuoli logori e sgualciti, sprofonda stanco tra i cuscini e si porta una mano tra i capelli.

“Conosco il locandiere, io e Giuliano veniamo spesso a bere qui,” dice piano. “Non farà domande se deciderai di fermarti per questa notte.”  
“Hai paura che scoppi uno scandalo?” gli domanda Francesco, e la sua voce è sempre un po’ pungente, un po’ cattiva quando Lorenzo gli sorride così.  
Ma Lorenzo scuote la testa, come se avesse pazienza, come se sapesse che non vuole attaccarlo davvero e che Francesco sia l’unico a non essersene reso conto. “No, siamo riusciti a gestire Bianca e Guglielmo, riusciremo a gestire anche questo.”

Francesco sorride piano, piegando le labbra e incontrando il suo sguardo.  
Per colpa di Guglielmo aveva alzato la voce contro suo zio ed ricominciato ad ascoltare le parole di Lorenzo per la prima volta dopo anni. E poi sembrava non aver più smesso.  
“Forse non abbiamo fatto la scelta giusta,” dice con il sorriso. “La mia famiglia non è la più facile con cui unirsi.”  
Lorenzo scuote la testa. “Sono certo che sia più semplice che avere a che fare tutti i giorni una sorella adirata per un matrimonio che detesta.”  
“Che mio zio abbia ragione?” chiede Francesco ad alta voce, e il suo sorriso si apre ancora di più. “Lorenzo de Medici, sei troppo ingenuo!”  
Lorenzo ride, si sporge in avanti fino a pizzicarlo piano su un fianco. “Cerco solo di non creare da solo i miei problemi. Li affronterò se capiteranno sulla mia strada, Messer Pazzi.”

Sotto la luce fioca della candela, gli occhi di Lorenzo sembrano quasi più luminosi, brillanti, come se riuscissero a riflettere il mondo intero.  
“Rimani con me, stanotte,” sussurra piano Francesco. E puo’ dare la colpa al vino per la sua intraprendenza, alla stanchezza per non dare il giusto peso alle conseguenze, ma la colpa di credere che forse sono le parole giuste da dire quella sera è solo del sorriso di Lorenzo. “Resta qui.”

Lorenzo socchiude la bocca, esita, sussurra piano “Clarice mi aspetta a casa” evitando di incontrare il suo sguardo.  
“Resta qui,” Francesco gli sfiora una guancia con la mano perché, di chiunque sia la colpa, ora sa che a lui non sarà concesso nessun perdono.  
“Io non-“ vede la gola di Lorenzo alzarsi e abbassarsi, inghiottire aria, saliva e parole. E poi rimanere in silenzio. 

Lorenzo si avvicina a lui piano, come se in ogni istante si fermasse a riflettere sulla sua decisione, quando Francesco vorrebbe solo averlo _più vicino_. Afferra la sua casacca e lo spinge verso di se, fino ad incontrare con la schiena i cuscini sgualciti.  
La sua bocca è calda e le sue labbra morbide. Francesco prova a lasciare un segno, a rovinarle con i denti, cerca rabbia e violenza in tutta quella luce, ma Lorenzo non è così.  
Lascia infiniti baci leggeri sulle sue labbra, cerca le sue mani e le stringe tra le dita, gli si avvicina finchè Francesco non sente il battito del suo cuore farsi rumoroso e riempirgli le orecchie.

Francesco sente la sua bocca scendere lungo il collo, lasciandogli baci umidi e pigri, accarezzandogli la pelle con le dita. Preme in avanti il bacino, cercando di diminuire la distanza tra di loro, e Lorenzo abbassa lo sguardo.  
Cerca di sfiorare la sua erezione già gonfia con la mano, ma Francesco scuote la testa. “Aspetta,” sussurra, mentre lo spinge contro la ringhiera del letto e inverte le posizioni, senza lasciargli il tempo di sfiorarlo perché quel fastidio, quel dolore, sembra essere l’unica cosa che lo ferma dal fargli abbassare completamente la guardia. L’unica a ricordargli qual è la loro natura.

Si abbassa fino a che non sfiora il pube di Lorenzo con il naso. La sua pelle è morbida, lucida e un po’ sudata, come le statue che ornano il cortile di casa Medici, come quei modelli che riempiono le botteghe degli artisti a Firenze, come i sogni che tormentano da anni le sue notti.  
Lo prende in bocca mentre sente Lorenzo gemere il suo nome, la voce che si incrina come in una preghiera e le sue dita che si intrecciano nei capelli ricci di Francesco.  
Si muove lentamente. Lorenzo si spinge contro di lui, cerca un contatto che non sembra essere mai abbastanza profondo, e Francesco indugia ancora un po’. Assapora lentamente la sua pelle e poi si muove veloce, fino a che le parole di Lorenzo non si bloccano in gola insieme ai gemiti.

Francesco si ferma quando si accorge che il respiro di Lorenzo è spezzato e la sua erezione bagnata.  
“Aspetta,” gli dice alzando lo sguardo. “Voglio-“  
Lorenzo capisce subito quali sono le sue intenzioni. Chiude socchiude gli occhi, riprende fiato e alza la schiena dalle lenzuola pallide.

Francesco allenta la propria cintura in vita e rimane nudo accanto a lui. Si muove nella stanza, aprendo la cassettiera e le ante dell’armadio, fino a che trova una piccola ampolla.  
“Andrà bene,” dice raggiungendo Lorenzo sul letto, che gli sorride.  
Lascia cadere l’olio sulle dita, e comincia ad entrare dentro di se, piano, socchiudendo gli occhi e mordendosi un labbro per non fare troppo rumore. Vede Lorenzo abbassare il braccio, cercare di toccarsi, e sussurra “aspetta” con un piccolo sorriso, la voce rotta dai sospiri, “voglio che mi entri dentro.”

Lorenzo esita un attimo e poi annuisce, si avvicina per baciarlo e fa coincidere i loro bacini e la loro pelle. Si muovono insieme, gli stessi gemiti che gli sfuggono dalle labbra e gli stessi brividi che li fanno tremare appena.  
“Vieni dentro di me,” Francesco gli sussurra sulle labbra, prima di lasciargli un bacio umido che gliele graffia appena.  
Lorenzo si versa un po’ d’olio sull'inguine, gli accarezza la guancia e lo bacia ancora. È vicino e poi ancora di più. Francesco lo sente muoversi contro di lui, e finalmente entrare.  
Lorenzo non è mai stato più bello che in questo momento, sudato e senza fiato, nudo e circondato da Francesco. E’ il suo posto, quello che Francesco ha sempre sognato; accanto a lui, dentro di lui, senza corone ad appesantirgli il capo, senza cognomi che raccontano del loro destino.  
Appoggia la sua fronte sulla sua spalla, gli lascia un bacio bagnato che graffia la pelle e si muove più veloce, e Francesco porta una mano verso la propria erezione per raggiungerlo in fretta, per non perdersi neanche un istante di quei momenti.

Lorenzo viene stringendogli le mani e cercando le sue labbra, e gemendo ancora una volta il suo nome.  
Francesco sente il suo viso sul petto, il suo respiro è spezzato mentre lo bacia piano.  
“E adesso?” domanda, un soffio proprio sopra la sua bocca e Francesco rimane in silenzio.  
_E adesso_ non potevano tornare indietro, _e adesso_ Lorenzo poteva distruggere Francesco solamente schioccando le dita.  
“E adesso rimani con me fino a che il sole non sorge,” sussurra prima di baciarlo ancora.

***

Sono passati mesi dall’ultima volta che ha rimesso piede in questa locanda e poche ore da quando ha litigato con Novella ed ha aperto gli occhi su tutte le bugie che riempivano la sua vita.  
Fa cenno all’oste di portargli un altro boccale, mentre lo sguardo fissa il legno rovinato del tavolo e la mente ripercorre i mesi appena passati, trovando conferme ad ogni ricordo.  
Lorenzo che lo ha messo da parte, usato, sfruttato fin dall’inizio, perché quella è sempre stata la natura dei Medici, e Francesco che si è fidato, ha tentennato illudendosi di poter credere alle sue parole nonostante tutto, perché così aveva sempre fatto da quando ne aveva memoria.

Si bagna le labbra con un po’ di vino. Attende ancora qualche istante, ma questa volta non c’è nessuna voce gentile a chiamare il suo nome, nessuno sguardo amico a brindare con lui a sogni che mai si realizzeranno.


End file.
